zootopia_remakefandomcom-20200214-history
Zootopia Remake Wiki
Welcome to my wiki, the Zootopia Remake Wiki! Welcome to the Zootopia Remake Wiki This wiki is devoted to a fanmade remake of sorts by longtime fan writer PrinceBalto of the Golden Globe-winning 2016 animated Disney film Zootopia. It keeps the same general storyline, but is different in some ways as well. It focuses very strongly on the romantic pairing of the two main characters, Nick Wilde the fox and Judy Hopps the rabbit, known as WildeHopps. Think of this as an alternate continuity, similar to how Penguins of Madagascar (the TV show) was alternate to the Madagascar films. I found mainline continuity a bit limiting when it came to getting Nick and Judy together as a couple, since it was left ambiguous in the movie, so I made an alternate continuity where WildeHopps was a fact from the start. The story itself is also simply called Zootopia, and the continuity it represents is called the PrinceBalto continuity. The story of Zootopia, with the savage crisis and so on, itself is left intact, except for a few scenes being changed, moved around, or, in the case of the ice cream parlor scene, omitted due to Nick and Judy meeting differently. Describe your topic This is a remake of Zootopia with a focus on a major Nick/Judy romance. Regarding the title of this fanon continuity Because the story that this wiki represents is a fan's retelling of the film and not a sequel or anything, it is simply called "Zootopia". When you see Zootopia as a title in articles, it refers to this fan continuity and all the story, not the film, with the exception of the article on the city itself. New concept regarding characters I have seen people in fanfiction incorporate mammal characters from outside Disney into their Zootopia fanfics. Therefore, I am going to make that common here too. If you have a favorite mammal character that is not actually a Disney character, feel free to add them here, but they must be mammals. Rules and Statements #No inappropriate content. #If you wish to write a fanfic based on this continuity, feel free to do so. #WildeHopps (the romantic pairing of Nick and Judy) is a key aspect of this remake. If you are not a supporter of the pairing, you might want to steer clear. #Some parts of this don't match the movie. Certain things are moved around and so on. #Because it is a key part of the new canon, all stories depicting Nick and Judy together must depict them as a romantic couple. #Interspecies romances and hybrid children can and do happen in this continuity. #Certain outside Disney animal characters are featured in the story. These are characters from Disney films like Robin Hood, The Lion King, etc. #Certain minor characters are named differently than they were named in canon, due to me not knowing the names beforehand. #Some parts are redone, omitted or moved around. #The storyline of Zootopia is not changed, just done a bit differently. #Nick is portrayed slightly differently here. #No fanart without permission, unless you are the artist or have permission. #All articles contain fanon information of some kind. #Some characters, such as Chief Bogo, are given fanmade first names. Others are given last names. Unnamed ones are given full names. #Because I can't draw, some of the original characters have pictures of the actual animal on their pages. #Fanon characters are welcome. Just make sure they mesh with the continuity. If you want to make a sibling to my OC Hunter Wilde, the son of Nick and Judy, please ask me first. I will work it out with you. #Don't spam. #Have fun. #Enjoy. Statement I do not own Zootopia or any of the characters introduced in it. I only own a few original characters, and some of the concepts I introduced. Zootopia and every character in it and every aspect of it is owned by the Walt Disney Company, and I give credit to them, and to the directors of the film, Byron Howard and Rich Moore, for making such a wonderful fictional world. I also don't own any of the imported characters. They all belong to their creators. Staff *PrinceBalto *LupeWolf22 *Chiselthepaleontologypup Staff applications If you are interested in this project and would like to join the staff. Just shoot me a message telling me why you think you'd be good for the role of mod. Category:Browse